My Lover, Not Yours
by tanni
Summary: Grace always manages to make the story about her...and it's no different now. Though, this time, Will feels she's crossed the line...after all, he never was very fond of her sleeping with his dates. Please R&R!


A Will and Grace Fanfiction

"My Lover, Not Yours"

By: Tanni

AN: This story is roughly around season 2 and 3 I suppose…nothing too recent.

Part: One

Will scrutinized his scrubbing job on the pot resting in the sink, checking to make sure every water drop had been removed from the surface. He didn't want any of those annoying water stains. There's one, he mumbled in his mind and picked up the terry cloth towel resting on the counter top beside him. Gently, and with familiar ease, he smoothed the cloth over the drop, and it disappeared, as if it had never been there before. Will smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling in the most adorable way, as he continued his inspection of the pot. Though…a noise in the background kept averting his concentration every now and then…Now it was becoming even more frequent!

Puzzled, Will looked up from the sink and his pot, searching for the source of the noise. His eyes scanned the room…TV is off, he thought, there's nothing in the bathroom and the couch is just sitting there like it always has. He peered up over the kitchen's counter top to look at the vent on the floor of the room, Any new neighbor soap operas? He listened carefully for any sobbing or moaning, but he heard nothing. He sighed, rolling back on his heels. Well, he thought to himself, if it's not the people down stairs, it's definitely not anything else in this house…His eyes flicked once more over everything in the room. The only other person in the room, he thought, is Grace…and just as soon as he had thought that, and his eyes moved over her position at the living room table, did he re-avert his eyes back to her form.

Grace sat there, eyes nearly six inches away from Will's laptop screen. She seemed to be seriously concentrating on something. Her eyes flicked back and forth, back and forth; back and forth…Will raised one eyebrow, observing his best friend in her unusual way. Right after she reached over to click the mouse did he hear that annoying sound issuing forth from the built-in speakers in his laptop, and the almost equally annoying sound of Grace screeching in triumph; her body rocketing up from the chair and her fists shut tight, held up above her head.

"Take that, you 2,000 year old dead mummy! Ah hah!" She grinned, her pearly white teeth flashing. Will rolled his eyes.

"Grace, now what did I tell you about those dead people…" he smiled in mock good humor and walked down the kitchen's step into the living room, "…They're not real."

"No, Will, you will not believe this," she gushed, "I killed that stupid mummy, and now I get a free i-player!"

"Pod," he corrected.

"Whatever." Will still held his small smile of mock humor as he looked at the screen closer, noticing the pop-up near the advertisement game. A mummy sat there on the screen, guts spilled out all over the floor; a yellow flashing sign declaring WINNER.

"Hm, I thought those Egyptians always emptied out their dead's guts before burying them and calling them mummies." Grace, though she still held her grin full of teeth, stared at him like he had spoken a different language, "You know…." He chuckled a little, "…mummification."

"Will," she said, holding her hands up in the air at her sides, "what does that have to do with anything? I won, isn't that awesome!"

"Yes, best thing since…" he shrugged while walking back to the kitchen, "sliced bread." As soon as he said that, their apartment door popped open as Jack stepped inside, hands in the air and smile on his face.

"Hello, my most favorite couple in the world!" he announced, "Jack is here and he wants you to get a load of this!" he turned around just to spank his ass. Then turned back around, "And this!" to slap the muscle in his arm, "At a total of 72 hours in the gym, this week!"

"What, do you live in the gym now?" Will asked half-heartedly while inspecting the pot, "Does that mean it's safe to come out of the apartment?"

Jack sneered over at Will, then looked over at Grace and smiled, "Whinny Wilma not get enough beauty sleep last night?" Grace shrugged, sitting back down at the table only to concentrate on the mummy game at hand, and said:

"Jack, I only have to say this: Will is 'washing' the dishes."

"Ohhhh, oh-oh-oh," Jack snickered, "So he's in the 'dish-washing-mood'," he smiled over at Will, with his knowing, but unknowing expression over his face. Then he whispered loudly to Grace, vainly attempting to block his voice from Will's ear with his hand, "It's a Will-thing." Grace smiled tightly and nodded her head, then went back to killing more mummies. "So Gracie-wayside, what'chya doin'?" Jack asked in his sunny voice while walking over to the couch to sit down. He folded his legs underneath him, and placed his chin in his palm, just staring at Grace. "Gracie-waisie…" he said again in a sing-song voice.

"Jackie-macky's gone kinda' wacky." Will quipped up in his own, mock sing-song voice.

"Ahah…hah," Jack mocked, sneering over at Will, "Little fatty thinks he's funny…Anyway…"

"And I _am_ washing the dishes, Grace," Will clenched a fist full of the terry cloth towel and stuck his index finger out to point at her, "Which is doing _way_ more than killing video game mummies to get a stupid i-player!"

"Pod," Jack corrected. Will set his mouth in a straight line and rolled his eyes at his own mistake.

"Whatever."

"Well, _anyway_…" Jack started up, just in time to hear another screech of triumph come from the mummy-killing-lady.

"Oh, in your face dead boy! Hah hah!"

Jack trembled with his frustration at not having center attention and snapped, "Would you just shut up for five seconds, Red!" Grace stopped her hands from resting on the keyboard again and held them up at her side in mock surrender.

"Red has shut up," Will announced, "What've you got Jack?" A large, Cheshire grin spread out over Jack's lips, each corner almost touching his ears as a bit of sparkle illuminated his eyes in a way that told of only one thing…

"Oh, my God…You got laid." Grace said, an equally big smile over her face. Jack smiled even further, nodding, "Oh my God, Jack got laid, oh my God!" The two of them jumped up out of their seats, embracing each other at arms length, twirling around and around the living room's floor, "You got laid!"

"I got laid!" he yelled out, like it was some victorious thing. "With the man I will spend the rest of my life with!"

"Oh my God," Will mocked, a high-pitch voice added to the effects to make fun of the two of them, "I don't care!" the last part he shouted in his normal-Will voice, the type that said 'I'm angry, ask me what's wrong, only to get yelled at again.'

"Will," Grace started, releasing Jack, "what's wrong?" Will stood there, slightly bent over the sink, arms supporting him on either side by leaning up against the counter, as he glared at the perfectly scrubbed pot.

"Nothing's wrong."

Jack scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Ugh, here we go again."

"I said nothing's wrong, Jack," Will grated out between clenched teeth, "So you can take your sore ass and go back to where ever it came from!" Jack gasped, putting a hand over his mouth.

"I resent that!" he declared, "He took very good care of my ass, and made sure it never hurt. He even went as far as to-- "

"Eww, ew, ew, eww." Grace held up her hands to her ears and contorted her face into disgust, "Waaay too much information."

"Yeah, really Jack," Will quipped up, "neither of us want to hear about your _wonderful_ love life."

"Well fine," Jack spun around on his heel, "I'll just find someone _else_ who wants to hear about it," and as soon as he said that, he walked over to the mirror on the living room wall, "Hello..." he smiled at his own reflection. Grace rolled her eyes at the typical action and turned back to Will.

"What's wrong, Will?" she bit her lip and leaned in closer to him, whispering "Was it that D-A-T-E?" Will pulled away from Grace slightly, acting confused.

"The D-A-T-E? What? No." he half-heartedly flicked a finger over the pot in the sink. Grace stared at him, knowing that was exactly what was bothering her best friend.

"Yes it is."

Will sighed, "Okay, yeah, it is." Grace made the pout on her face that she knew Will never would make, and leaned over to hug him which he received gratefully.

"What happened with him? He wasn't the one?"

"Puhh," Will scoffed and went on to scrubbing the next dish in the sink, "You could say that. He didn't even show up."

"What?" she said in her deepest, most serious voice, "After all the trouble you guys, not to mention I, went through to actually set up a date, he shows you up?" Will shrugged. "I can't believe this! And he's my client too!" Grace spun around, acting as if Will's would-be-date was standing right behind her, "See if you get those Persian rugs you wanted _so badly_! Nobody stands up my best friend, and wastes my time, you hear? _Nobody_!"

"Grace," Will held up his hand to place it over her shoulder, "It's fine. Don't get so worked up over it, and definitely don't sacrifice any of your business for my love life." Grace sighed.

"You sure, Will? 'Cause I can write him off, right here and right now."

"Positive," Will assured, kissing Grace lightly on the temple.

"What's this, a date?" Jack spoke up after looking into the mirror for five minutes, "Someone was shown up?" He smiled, clasping his hands in front of him, "Who was it, Red or Homo?"

Both Will and Grace rolled their eyes and in unison mumbled, "Homo."

"Knew it!" Jack declared, leaving Will to sigh.

"Jack…" Will shook his head and continued scrubbing another pot, "…go look in the mirror for another five minutes. And when you're done, there's a shiny piece of tin foil you can play with."

Jack seemed to truly consider playing with the tin foil, but before he could say anything, the door opened again to reveal the fourth member of their odd little gang. Karen strode in, her usual wobbly step following her every move.

"Karen," Grace said, surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was taking a walk," she began.

"Avoiding Stan," Grace filled in.

"And it suddenly occurred to me: I'm really bored…my career is going no where," Grace rolled her eyes, "my husband is constantly pushing me for sex and most of my friends only want me for my money."

"Oh Karen," Jack consoled, worried that she might make a connection of her mooching friends and him, "that's terrible."

"I know, Jackie," she made a small pout, "that's why I decided to throw a party…Just for the hell of it!"

Grace seemed confused, "A party? What does that have anything to do with your problems…? What about that speech where you rub it in everyone's face that you're beautiful, rich, and have a killer rack?" Karen waved Grace's words away like they were air.

"Grace, I've decided to concentrate on the important things in life…" Karen laughed just at the same time Jack did. Grace rolled her eyes and walked towards the refrigerator to get a drink.

"Karen, I want to go to the party, I want to go, I want to go!" Jack yelled excitedly while jumping up and down.

"Okay, baby Jack, you can go," Will said, snickering, "Just promise to be good to mommy!"

"Will, as of now, you're not allowed to talk anymore," Jack clamped his own lips shut to show him how he should behave, "comprendi?"

"It's 'comprende', Jack. Which is beside the point because, _this is my house_!" he roared, "and people with an IQ lower than a turtle need to get the hell out!"

Jack and Karen stood there, slightly aghast at his outburst. Jack held a hand over his chest and spun on his heel to leave, Karen following closely behind him. Grace grinned around her water bottle at the two of them leaving.

"Well, that was an easy way of getting rid of them." Will shrugged, still scrubbing the pots and pans in the sink. "Are you gonna be okay?" she asked him, reaching over to rub his shoulder a little.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I suppose. I just don't get it…" suddenly annoyed with thoughts of his would-be date, he flung the towel aside on the counter, "I just don't get it. He seemed into me, I was into him…What the hell happened?"

"His jerkiness happened," she assured him, "it had nothing to do with you. He's just asshole." Will looked up at his best friend, half smiling a bit sadly, but a smile that told he would overcome all of this eventually.

"Yeah…You're right."

"So, you're okay?" she affirmed, rubbing his shoulder again. Will nodded, sighing just a little.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

* * *

Please review. I mean, if you've gotten this far it doesn't hurt to tell the writer what you think... I need to know, do any of you think this is an accurate portrayal of the characters? I've never written a fanfiction for Will and Grace, so I need some feed back. 

Anyway, part two, tbc...

Thanks for reading.


End file.
